Fleeting Moon Flower
by God Tier
Summary: Shinigami-Sama has been looking for Kidd for 12 years! Finally, they have found his whereabouts, but does fate not want the families to meet up ever again?  !AU
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note – Hello there! Thank you so much for reading _Fleeting Moon Flower_, I truly am greatful. Please do note that I am new to writing yaoi, so it's not going to be as good as some of the yaoi author's out there, such as SilentSnowDreamer or CollisAteMySocks. =_=" I plan on it though! Also note, I am not from the USA, so I will be using the word 'bloody' a lot. **

Soul silently walked down the poorly-lit hallway. He wore a silver over coat with a white under shirt under it. Blue traveled down the tips of the coat, and he wore simple blue jeans that were slightly skinny. He was there for business, and only business. His red eyes looked lazily across the hallway, it's red wallpaper had gold diamonds pounded into it, making it look as elegant as possible.

The silver haired teen chuckled at that, this place was no more than _elegant_. The place was full of danger, and the boss... he was no version of nice!

A few footsteps ahead of Soul, there was a black door. Soul stopped right infront of the door, he stared at the initials engraved onto the black wood. He heard shouting come from the other side of the door, and then glass shattered. His ruby-red eyes widened and he swiftly opened the doorway. What he saw before him horrified him.

His boss stood over another small figure. A wine glass bottle placed firmly in his hand, and the excess of red liquid leaking out of the glass. The shivering figure was more intriguing than his boss's look.

On the ground, knelt a small boy, his shoulders were shaking very bad. He wore a black dress showed their collar bone, a rose with gold strings was right under the ending line, the strings wrapped around his waist. A giant black bow wrapped on their backside. He also wore black lipstick, and he was holding his shoulders tightly.

His bangs covered his eyes, so Soul was un able to officially grasp the colour of their iris. The taller man looked over at Soul and sighed. "Soul Eater Evans..." he sighed and threw the glass at the ground. The smaller looked up slowly at Soul, "Kidd darling, please make your way to my room." he asked smiling. The one adressed as Kidd slowly stood up and took a small bow, in a very feminine way. He slowly walked past Soul, and Soul could hear his breath quiver.

The door shut behind him, and Soul looked forward. "Noah-Sama... what was _that_?" he asked with a sudden force. "Oh.. the maid was being lazy and didn't respond to me." Noah responded simply. _That's no reason to throw a glass at him!_ Soul thought angrily. "And... you threw a glass at him?" he inquiried.

"My maids health is my business." he growled.

"Well... you called me up here for some business?" Soul asked, trying to drop the subject. "Ah yes. The DWM society is coming to this estate tonight, and I want you to join me in the dinner. I'm sure they are going to discuss the disappearance of their lord's son." Noah sat down in his chair, picking up a glass full of red wine. "You want _me_?" Soul asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course! Your my most trusted member, I think you should join me." Noah laughed as he swallowed his wine. Soul winced at the loud laughter but then smiled back.

"Um... thank you... Noah-Sama. I will join you tonight." Soul gave a curt bow and turned around. "Oh and Soul..." Noah began. Soul looked back at him. "If you find the maid wandering around, don't hesitate to kick him back into my room, or his room." Noah said in a dark tone. Soul stiffened, but then nodded.

He let his hand glide over the black wood before he shut it from the outside. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he did. Before him was the boy he saw before, standing there, his hands in each other, they were in front of him. The boy gave a shaky smile and began to speak. "I-I'm sorry... Mr. Evans... but c-could you please try and talk to my m-master?" his voice wavered from between insanity and despair. "Talk to him.. about what?" Soul asked, not smiling back.

Soul couldn't help but feel a twang of sorrow for the boy, he was shaking so bad, his skin was really pale. Now he could get a better look at him, he had two-toned gold iris's, and he had black hair, with three white stripes going across the left side. _A marvelous creature, eh?_ Noah's voice ehcoed in the back of Soul's head.

"My r-release..?" he whispered but before Soul could even utter a sound, the boy screamed. "I'M SORRY! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT..." he grabbed his shoulders and backed away. Tears streamed down his pale face, and he whimpered. "I'm sorry..." he fell to his knees, and covered his face with his black gloved hands.

Soul wondered why he was acting like this, he wasn't going to hurt him. "Hey.. hey! Get ahold of yourself!" Soul knelt down beside the boy, trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry...!" he cried. Soul had started to feel a bit angry and grabbed the boy's arm, making him flinch, and stop making sounds. "What's the matter?" Soul asked. The boy looked at him with sorrowful gold eyes.

"My m-master... he..." he would've said more, but he heard a mans voice come from behind the door. "Quick! W-We have to g-get out of here!" He grabbed Soul's hand and pulled him out of the hallway, into the elaborate stairway. He half hopped/dashed up the staircase and Soul could only run along. Soul stared with blood-red eyes, as the boy dragged him into an even bigger room. It was decorated in black.

Black carpet, black wallpaper, and in the middle, lay a giant king sized bed, it had black comforters and black sheets.

The maid boy shoved Soul too the wall. He leant up towards Soul, his lips almost touching Soul's. "Please... please act like you pushed me in here... or M-Master will just get angry at the both of us..." he said softly. Soul looked down at the boy, his lips barely brushing his, and nodded. The boy grinned and pushed away, and fell back on the bed, a horrified expression painted on his face. "Go.." he whispered.

Soul quickly turned and walked out the door, to be frightened by a Noah standing right ouside the door. "Was the lousy maid wandering around the house again?" He asked, his voice a bit slurred. "Um.. no... I just heard a loud scream and I came to see what it was..." Soul wasn't half-lying, but it still hurt to lie to Noah.

Noah glared at the door to the room, "I'll have to punish the maid extra tonight..." _And maybe you could learn some grammar!_ Soul silently added the rude comment. "Well go on. Go get ready for tonight's dinner." Noah said, pushing Soul out of the way. "Sorry..." Soul murmured and began walking down the hallway.

Noah grunted and entered the black room.

"Kidd darling..?" Noah asked. "Danna-Sama.. I'm over here." Kidd said sitting up on the bed, his dress was sliding down on the right side. "You know better than to seduce anyone but your master." Noah made a _tsk tsk_ noise and walked over to Kidd. "I'm sorry..." Kidd looked into his lap, but he felt his master's large hands rest under his chin. "I'm going to make you scream." Noah grinned sadistically before pulling the boy's face to his and kissing him.

Kidd knew better than to pull away, so he pushed himself up into the kiss, blush decorating his cheeks. Noah sat down on the bed, pulling the boy into his lap. Kidd felt the hands of his master wrap around his wasit, and he couldn't help but moan. He had been touched there so many times, it had become a sweet spot for him.

Noah pulled away for a few seconds, his brown eyes staring into Kidd's gold eyes, then he forced another kiss on him. Snaking his tongue inside Kidd's mouth, he reached for Kidd's tongue, and with ease, he began pressing it on the boy's tongue, making him release another moan. He pushed Kidd down and he loomed over him.

Kidd knew the rules of this _game_ and he knew the rules his master played by. If he bit Kidd, Kidd would have to scream, if he kissed Kidd, he would moan loudly, every thrust and every suck meant something. Kidd felt Noah's hand on his waist, "You look so cute in a dress." he said sweetly. Noah, with his other hand, grabbed the cloth by his shoulder, and pulled it all the way down, until Kidd was dressed in nothing.

The boy blushed dark crimson and Noah pushed himself onto Kidd, making Kidd's breath hitch. "M-Master..." he closed his eyes and moaned as he felt his master's lips caress one of his nipples. He moaned loudy as he felt his master's mouth travel more southward. "Now.. I either want to hear my name, or you scream." Noah started back down towards the boy's member.

"Master!" he moaned quite loudly as he felt the older man take him whole. Noah smirked and saw the boy biting his lip, which made him reach his hands up to massage his two nipples. Kidd couldn't hold it in anymore, he let out a loud scream, as the pleasure crashed over him like a large wave. He turned his head over, trying to do something with the never-ending pleasure that his Master was giving him.

White danced across his vision, and Kidd shuddered under his master's hold. "Ah...N-No... No more... please...-Ah! No... I can't hold it anym-ah!" Kidd let out a loud scream as he came into Noah's mouth. He closed his eyes tight as he felt it all shoot outside him. The feelings... the sounds... Kidd had all come accustom to it, knowing it would always be the same, until his master got to old, and he was sold into another household.

_Father... I-I'm sorry..._ Kidd thought as he breathed heavily as he opened his clouded eyes, and Noah pressed his lips to his, kissing him hard. He touched and tasted everything inside Kidd's mouth, and then wrapped his tongue around the smaller boys, making Kidd moan in pure pleasure. Kidd could only wrap his hands around his Master's neck, pulling them into an even deeper kiss. He could only please his master as much before much really happened.

Noah sat up, and walked over to the dresser across the room, leaving a naked Kidd looking at him. "Just as long as you truly accept this gift I am giving you, you are going to need to take your _medicine_." Noah smiled at Kidd, opened a bottle of dark blue pills. The younger gave a small nod, unwilling to make a sound. He knew what the medicine was and it's effects. It was going to make him feel_ 'better' _as his master put it.

The older turned around, holding a small blue pill in his hand, and began walking over to the boy on the bed.

Soul sat on the bed of the guestroom, his memory kept flashing back towards the memory of the maid boy. He couldn't help but feel seeing him from somewhere, his red eyes were deep and dark in thought as he heard knocking on the door. He looked up quickly, "Come in." he called out. The door knob kept twisting, and shaking, until it finally turned all the way, and the door swung open. At the door was Master Noah, his eyes dull and devoid of everything, even life.

"Noah?" Soul asked, calm. Noah didn't respond, only fell down, a needle shoved in his jugular, and he gasped for breath. Soul squeaked in surprise and jumped off the bed, and caught Noah in his arms, but he fell to his knees, holding the heavier man. Now, Soul's heart beat was fast, and he was shaking the man. A small tendril of blood leaked from the corner of the man's mouth. Soul dropped Noah as he gagged and all light escaped the man's eyes.

Slowly, Soul stood up, and backed away from the body. "Wha... What happened?" he asked, his voice quavering. Even if Soul wasn't really this man's friend, he had never... _ever_ seen someone die. This was horrifying to the young man, the blood red irises shook and he slowly stepped over the man's body, and he jumped out into the hallway, his body slammed into the wall across the door, and it left him dazed for a second. He looked around him, the red and gold hallway was more freaky than usual now.

He started quickly down the hallway, searching for someone... or the exit. His hands were shaking so bad, he couldn't grab the rail. He slowly went down the staircase, searching for the exit. As he reached the lasts step, he felt his foot give way and he slipped and face planted right into the floor. Or so he thought, he was caught by the arms by a black figure before him. He looked down, and saw the short maid boy pressing his face into his chest.

"Oh what have I done... oh no... Master Noah's dead because of me..." he whispered into his chest. He began chanting something in some language, and whimpered. "M-Mr. Evans... take me to my father... where ever he may be..." he cried softly.

Soul didn't know the boys name, but he felt the need to protect the small and frail creature. "What is your name?" Soul asked, looking down at him. The boy's eyes snapped open, and he stopped crying. "Y-You don't know...?" he asked quietly. "You work for father though..." he was confused. _Father? What is this kid- wait... this kid can't possible be thinking of Lord Death! This weak creature is the son of Death himself?_ "Your... Death the Kidd?" he asked, bewildered.

The striped haired boy gave a small nod, lifting his head up to the taller, wrapping his arms around his waist, he lifted his head up, and pressed his lips softly to the albino's. After a bit, he pulled away, "I am Death the Kidd... future grim reaper, ruler of death... take me to my father." he put his hand on Soul's eyes, and Soul felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he fell asleep quickly.


	2. A flash of the past

**Author's Note – Thank you for continuing in on Fleeting Moon Flower, I hope you really enjoy this next chapter, but I'm sure that's impossible. This whole entire story is inspired by the movie, Inception's soundtrack. Since I love that movie, I have found a new found love for the soundtrack. Also, the word Inception, means something to this story, since Inception means 'an event that is a beginning; a first part or stage of subsequent events' this is basically what this story is. The beginning of Soul and Kidd's friendship in this alternative world. I recommend that movie as well. Also a few mentions, this story takes place in the 19****th**** century, so there are no electronics, only grim reaper technology. R&R**

**Love, AnimeTenshi-Chan**

Soul dreamed he was floating in an empty black space. He heard voices in the back, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He opened his blood red eyes, and the blackness was covering him. He heard a crash and he opened his eyes. He was laying on a small bed, he stared up at the ceiling, and then he looked over to were he had heard the noise.

Kidd was on his knees, tears in his eyes and a knife by his right hand. Glass lay in small shards, the mirror was cracked. "Kidd?" Soul asked, bewildered. The maidboy looked up, his gold eyes wide. "Mr. Evans...!" he squeaked. "Did I wake you up?" he quickly stood up, grabbing the knife, and setting it on the desk by the mirror.

"N-No... I woke up by myself..." he sat up, rubbing his head. His ears were ringing, and the knife then came into view, it's silver glint shining in his eyes. He sat up rigid, "What have you there?" he asked, slightly wondering if that was going at him. Kidd looked over at him, his eyes full of fear.

"Oh... I don't know, I found it here!" he said, covering up the wound on his hand with some bandages. Soul turned his head to the side, wondering what was up with the boy. "Er... I... good morning, Mr. Evans..." Kidd turned around, hiding his left hand behind his back. Kidd came and sat on the chair beside the bed, "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Uh.. yeah..." his ears hadn't stopped ringing, but he ignored it and stared into the boy's golden eyes. Then the images flashed back into his mind, Noah's dead body, Kidd had kissed him, then he fainted. "What happened last night?" He asked. Kidd didn't respond, he just stared at him. Soul began to seem angry, and grabbed the boy's left wrist, and lifted his hand up, tearing off the bandages. "What is this?" he asked in pure horror.

Kidd looked at Soul with wide gold eyes, "Er... you see... I..." tears swam in his eyes. He lowered his head, and his bangs covered his eyes, and he murmured quietly. "I'm sorry..." he said, and looked up at him. As he stared at him, the two males heard a crash somewhere next door. Kidd looked over first and stood up quickly. "Oh no... they've come..." he said, and began pacing back and forth.

Soul could sense a familiar soul close, and he smiled. "Kidd, don't worry, it's a friend of mine. She's come to get us." Soul reassured the boy, Kidd looked at him with teary gold eyes. Soul could tell they had said _Are you sure?_ "I'm sure." he nodded. He took the boy's hand, and led him out the door. He opened it up into a stone hallway, that looked nothing as luxurious as the hallway he was in last night.

Soul shook off the feeling of dread and led him into the main house. In the middle of the walkway, where the giant staircase was, stood a short teenage girl, clad in a black overcoat, a yellow sweater, and a plaid skirt, she turned her blond head and stared at Soul, her eyes trailing to his hand that was clasped around Kidd's, and she looked at Kidd, who was staring at her, terrified. She squealed, and with such speed, she dashed off and dove after Soul.

Falling with a loud noise, she hugged Soul. "Soul! Oh my god! SOUL! IT'S YOU!" she squealed with delight. Kidd squeaked and fell backwards when she pushed Soul to the ground. She rubbed her cheek against Soul's, squeezing him to death.

"It's... it's good to see you to Maka..." he said, out of breath. Maka pushed herself off the white haired male, and stood up, and turned to Kidd. "I see you've found him." Kidd regained posture. "I have a name you know." he answered angrily. Maka laughed at that, and grabbed the boy's hand into her's.

"I know _that_ silly." she teased. The shorter boy pulled his hand away, and stared at her green eyes. "Kidd, your father's been searching for these 12 years for you. Soul and I are here to take you back to the DWM facility here in London." she informed, walking around, studying the walls. "It's quiet here..." she mumbled to herself.

Soul looked over at Kidd, who shived on his feet uneasily. A small shadow covering the boy's eyes, and Soul was the only one besides the latter who knew why. Maka made a loud noise of triumph, "YES! Lord Death is going to be so pleased with us, Soul!" she said, jumping in the air, happily. Kidd slowly backed away, while Soul and Maka weren't looking.

He began walking up the stairs and in the hallway. _I can't leave here... __**this**__ place has been the only home that I can remember... this has been my home all my life!_ Kidd thought as he walked slowly, his hands in front of him, holding each other. But then he stopped walking, and stood there. _But... I remember bits and pieces of my past... before that happened... like that small raven... my first and only best friend... _That was the only thing Kidd remembered for real, when he woke up, he was in Master Noah's manor... that was all.

Footsteps could be heard echoing through a large building. A small raven haired boy clad in black overalls, a white undershirt and black shoes was running down the hallway, carrying something in his arms.

Kidd had been running through the halls of his father's mansion, his little 6 year old feet kept stumbling. He was holding a black raven in his hands, and he was going to show his father what he had found. He stopped before the giant black doors that led to his father's study, he grabbed the golden door knob and with much effort, pulled it open. He groaned a little, but opened it, and smiled. "Father! Father! Look at what flew through my window!" he ran up to the black wooden desk.

He couldn't see the man at the desk, a shadow was covering his face. He stared up at the man he called his '_father_' and held up the black raven. "Kidd... I thought I told you to never interrupt me in my studies." he said in a gruff voice, he sounded tired.

"But... it's hurt father..." Kidd said in a small voice, sounding hurt. "Get it out of my office, it's a filthy creature and it's dying anyway." he said, waving his hand quickly. The two men that were beside him walked over to Kidd, and one took the small bird away, and walked over to the window, and began opening it. The other grabbed Kidd by the arm's. "F-Father...? Where is he taking him?" Kidd thrashed in the man's arms, as tears sprang to his eyes.

"**No**! Don't hurt him! He's already hurt!" Kidd screamed as the man held him out the window. In a desperate mind, the young boy bit the man's arm, making him let go of Kidd, and screamed and dove out the window towards the small bird. He could feel the warm sunshine on his skin, but the fact that he was about to crash to his death scared him. He grabbed the bird, and secured it in his arms, and then turning around on his back, and then... **CRASH!**

Kidd gasped as he felt his back connect with the soft grass, all he could feel was searing white pain, for 8 seconds all he could do was gaze up at the sky with pain clouded eyes and his jaw dropped open wide. Soon as he regained power over his body, he began crying. "It hurts! Father! Help me! It really hurts!" he wailed up to the window. The guards were staring down at the kid in astonishment, surprised he was still alive.

He just fell off the 5th story of 5 story house! How _could _he be alive?

After the pain subsided to a small sting, Kidd sat up, he rubbed the bird's neck, and the bird soon began breathing again. Letting out a sigh of relief, he slowly stood up, and looking back up at the window, the guards were still looking down, his eyes were all puffy and watery, his nose was stuffy and his back hurt. He stuck his tongue out and stomped away, holding the bird close to his chest.

He entered his room, carefully setting the bird he had oh so carefully wrapped in a white towel, on his comfy bed. He heard it try and make a noise, but he began softly rubbing his indext finger on it's stomach. "Sh... your alright, your fine.." he said, choking back a sob. Today was just so horrible, Kidd wanted to crawl under the covers and forget everything! He looked under his bed, for a small white box, and he soon found it, crawling under it to retrieve the box, he kicked his legs.

Kidd lifted his body up back on the bed, a small smirk on his face. He set the white box down on his bed, softly next to the raven. Kidd's back stung like crazy, but he ignored it. The bird needed it more than him, he crushed up some aspirin, and opened the bird's beak, and forced it to swallow the dust. It was the last of his pain killers, but it was worth it.

He softly picked up it's wing, and inspected it. With a large sigh, he set it down carefully. "Mr. Raven... your wing is broken.. I'm afraid I can't fix it." he said with a sorrowful voice. The raven's black eyes carefully watched him as he began rubbing circles on his stomach. It closed it's eyes, and it's neck fell limp, Kidd smiled softly. "Sweet dreams... Mr. Raven." his smile turned sad.

The young boy's mind kept flashing back to the face of his father. "Than man... is not my father..." he said, his hands clenching into fist's at his side, and his head dropped. Fat tears began sliding down his cheeks, and his shoulders were shaking. "NOT MY FATHER!" he screamed and ran to his wardrobe. He stared into the mirror, his inked black were begginning to form three faint white lines on the left side of his head, his eyes were two toned, nothing like a normal person.

At school, Kidd was made fun of for how he looked. "I'm not human.." he sighed. His body was more durable than everyone else, one time at school, he fell into the window, breaking it, glass stuck in his face, and he bled profusely, but he didn't die. The doctor's said _a normal child wouldn't live_. Kidd knew from that day, he didn't belong in this world, he never did before as well.

He growled from deep in his throat, and raised his hand, and punched the mirror. Shattering, revealing wood behind it, Kidd gave a gasp. He looked at his hand, which was bleeding. He began whimpering, and fell backwards into a wall, and slid down it, his hand staining the carpet, and he began sobbing quietly.

Later that night, Kidd lay in his bed, staring out the window, the night sky staring down back at him. The star's bright light making a small shimmer of icy cold light on his skin. He pulled his hand out from underneath his blanket, it was wrapped in gauze, and the red colour seeping out from behind the angel white gauze. Turning his hand over, he sighed and closed his eyes, falling into a sickly sleep.

Soul listened to Maka's nonsense rambling, and then he noticed something. _Where's Kidd?_ "Hey, where's Kidd?" Maka asked, looking around, dumbfounded. Soul sighed, sticking his hands in his pocket, "Dunno." Maka shrugged and took a step towards one of the doors. "I'm going to do a _thourough _investigation." she said, slipping inside the door.

The albino looked around, wondering where the boy could have slipped off to. He walked toward the staircase, putting his hand on rail, and stopped to listen for sounds. He heard echoing footsteps upstairs, and made a slight glare at no one. _You shouldn't wander off to places, you can't be alone. _He thought as he walked up the stairs in a fast pace.

Kidd was leaning up against the hallway wall, his breath coming in quick gasps.


	3. The truth

**Author's Note – OMJOD. (LAWL.) I'M SO SO SO SORRY. THIS IS SO LATE. D: I had to put Fleeting Moon Flower on hold for a bit.. because school was eating me. D': But I'm back now! I'm going to make this chapter happy. **

Maka stood tall, her hands on her hips. "Soul. You should go look for Kidd. We need to get out of here asap. I don't like the aura this place is giving me." she said, still smiling. Soul slapped his forehead. "Maka! Your being very loud!" he shouted at her. Then they both heard a shout of pain. Both Maka and Soul now had serious expressions on their faces. "More of them..?" Maka growled. Soul looked over at her with a questioned look, Maka waved him off. "Nevermind. Just transform so we can go rescue Kidd!" she yelled at him.

For once, Soul was glad that Maka was bossy. Quickly he jumped back, turning into a red and black scythe. A eye at the top of the rod so he could see. Maka caught him with ease, and grinned. "I've wanted to fight for a while now." Maka smiled and then began to run up the stairs where the noise came from.

"Soul. What is your news on Noah?" Maka asked while running down the hallway. "Well... he's dead now. Kidd somehow killed him. He claims to have no memory of even harming him." Soul said. "Great... more paperwork for us." Maka sighed and then Kidd came into view. A large black creature was looming over him, and Kidd had blood on his cheeks. Blood was oozing from a wound on his shoulder.

"Kidd!" Maka and Soul shouted in unison. Maka jumped up and swung Soul forward, catching the creature in it's hook. The monster hissed and pushed them away and forgot all about Kidd. Kidd stood up, and slowly backed away. Maka landed on the ground, now panting a little. "Kidd! Go back downstairs and meet us there!" Maka called over to Kidd, and distracted the creature. Kidd looked from Maka and Soul to the monster and dashed forward, to the stairway.

"S-Soul... this is not the same as the ones I fought on the way here!" Maka gritted her teeth. "Just keep fighting it Maka, we can do this!" Soul yelled at his meister. The blond girl nodded, "Our first priority is the saftey of Kidd. We need to get him to his father!" Maka said, and swung Soul forward, and it caught the monster in the chest.

Maka looked up, and the creature screamed. She pulled out as it fell to the ground. It began to sizzle as it melted into the ground. Soul transformed back into his human form, and knelt down to the aftermath of the creature. Black dots were left on the red carpet. He took out a small disk from his pocket and slid it under the black subtstance and it sucked it right up. "Shinigami-Sama will want to look at this." he said and stood up and looked back at Maka.

"We should probably go find Kidd, so he wont get into any more trouble." He said and his female partner nodded.

The two walked down the hallway, and found Kidd standing at the bottom step. "So you decided to stay in place this time, huh?" Maka said and jumped down the steps. Soul just casually walked down, his hands in his jacket pocket. Kidd stared with his two-toned yellow eyes, "I thought it was the smartest move." he retorted.

Maka laughed and Kidd then got annoyed.

"Maka, be nice." Soul said as they both reached the bottom step. Kidd watched as Maka stopped talking at Soul's word. "The Evans and Albarn family are very close, so we respect each other." Maka cast Kidd a sideways glance, smiling.

Soul gave an awkward cough. "Are you gonna open the portal or what?" they both faced Kidd. Kidd looked puzzled. "Only a shinigami can open the portal to the _other_ world." Soul said. "And I used up all my beads to get here." Maka added. The young shinigami only began to sweat in nervousness. "Just think about it. Have you ever though of the impossible?" Maka asked, now closer to Kidd.

"Well yeah..." Kidd whispered. "Then think about creating a portal to the other world. We don't have much time before the police come." Soul said, staring at the door. Maka grabbed Kidd's hand, her touch soft. "Just think about it." she said.

The shinigami closed his eyes, and began to think hard.

Maka smiled as a bright shimmer appeared in front of Kidd. Then the light tore through the air, and Kidd opened his eyes quickly. "What the?" he tried backed away, but Maka's grip wouldn't let him move. Soul walked over to the portal, "I'll go last. You two go first." he said. Maka nodded and began to pull Kidd into the portal.

The last thing Kidd saw of the mansion was it's red carpet and red wallpaper.

"So he's finally come too." a voice ripped through the darkness. Kidd opened his eyes to a bright yellow light. He turned his head to see a man with gray looking skin and large glasses. Maka stood beside him, with that same smile on her lips. Soul was over at a table, reading a piece of paper. "Hello Kidd." the glasses-man said, tapping the large screw that was embedded into his head.

Kidd sat up straight in surprise. "Don't worry Kidd. Your safe inside the Shinigami facility here in London." Maka said. Kidd realized he was wearing a clean black shirt and dark black jeans. "We had to change your clothes so Noah's people wouldn't find your trail." the screw guy explained.

"Just tell him why he fainted in the first place." Soul growled.

"Ah of course. First off, my name is Franken Stein. People call me Stein, though." Stein said, smiling. Maka helped Kidd of the bed he was laying in. "These are two of my best students, Maka Albarn and Soul Evans." Stein gestured to Maka and Soul over by the table.

Kidd didn't say anything. He just looked around. "Kidd. It's been 12 years, your father has been looking for you ever since he heard you were kidnapped." Stein said.

Kidd's head shot up at the man. "My father doesn't give a shit about me!" he yelled and pushed them out of the way and dashed out of the room. "Kidd wait!" Soul yelled, but the door closed right infront of his face.

The young shinigami ran through the hallways, many unfamilliar faces looked at him. He must have been an odd sight, a very short boy and a strange hair design running through the halls, probably crying, must have been odd.

He heard someone yelling, and then he ran into someone. He fell to the ground, as did the other person. "Black*Star!" he heard a woman yell. As he slowly got focused, he saw a kid with silver/blue hair staring down at him. "I'm sorry!" Kidd squeaked, but then the kid laughed. He held his hand out, and Kidd just stared at it. "Come on!" the kid bent down and grabbed Kidd and helped him stand up.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around here." he said. There was a tall woman with long black hair beside him, she was wearing a gray shirt and blue jeans. "Black*Star.. this is.." she began. "Hey! Your Shinigami-sama's son!" the kid adressed as Black*Star exclaimed. Kidd's eyes widened, _Everyone knows who I am?_ He thought. Bewildered.

"Kidd! Don't run away without a guide!" Soul yelled as he caught up and stopped. "Black*Star?" he asked. "Hiya Soul. Lost your friend?" Black*Star asked, smiling. "Huh. Never thought I'd see the day you returned to the London facility." Soul said, eyeing Black*Star.

"Your treating me as if I'm some kind of stranger!" Black*Star laughed and put his hand on Soul's shoulder. Kidd looked at the woman, "Oh excuse me. I'm Tsubaki!" She bowed, her gray eyes warm despite their colour. "K-Kidd." Kidd stuttered. "I know who you are. This is what the whole facility is on. Our main mission was finding your whereabouts, now that Soul and Maka have found you, your saftety is our new mission." Tsubaki said.

He couldn't believe it. His father had... worried about him? The only father he knew was a bastard who didn't care about a hurt bird of even him!

"Kidd, Stein need's to see you." Soul said, pushing Black*Star off. Maka grabbed Kidd's hand, and pulled him down the hallway. "Don't ever run away! It causes attention and we all know we don't need that at the moment." she said as Kidd watched Soul be engulfed in the crowd. He felt his heart lurch as the albino dissapeared from his sight.

Stein had been waiting in the room with a screen like thing. "Kidd. It's time we told you what danger you are in." Stein said, pulling out a remote like thing. Maka sat Kidd down, and sat next to him. "As you know, you have been held captive by the fiend, Noah." a small click and a picture of Noah appeared on the screen. Kidd gasped, "Noah-sama!" Stein sighed. "I see you've gotten close enough so you'd give him honorifics.." Stein didn't say anything else.

Maka looked at him with green eyes, "Stein.. does this mean..?" she asked, but Stein shushed her. "Also, your 'father'," a picture of the man who haunted Kidd's dreams for so many years came into view. "made a deal with Noah. If he gave him money, he would give him you." Kidd shut his eyes, then they opened quickly. "Wait! You said the word father awkwardly! Explain!" he turned to look at Stein.

"Kidd." Maka said, touching his shoulder. "That man is not your real father. The one who runs all the facilities around the world is your father." Maka said, assuring him with a soft smile. Kidd looked at her with wide yellow eyes.

"What..?"


	4. A new enemy and another shinigami

**Author's Note – Thank you for continuing with this story! 8D It makes me happy to know some people like my writing. Enjoy! I'll show more Black*Star. C:**

"What..?" Kidd's eyes were full of shock. "Kidd, you must fully grasp on this thought. Your father only sent you to the human world because he thought it was best for you." Stein explained. Kidd's gaze switched from Maka to Stein. He shook his head, his hands wrapped protectively around his chest. "Kidd, we know where your real father is, and we would be glad to take you back to him... but we have one problem." Maka said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't reach your father's destination with what little power you have." Stein finished for her.

Kidd looked at him for the longest time ever. "Can you contact him from here?" he asked, his voice wary. "Can we contact him from here, he ask's." Maka laughed. "Of course we can! This is the _shinigami_ headquarters in London! We can reach him anywhere!" Maka continued to laugh. "Maka why don't you go find Soul and go report to Sid." Stein waved her off. Maka stood erect, "Of course, Dr. Stein." she bowed her head and dashed off out into the hallway.

Stein looked at the remote in his hand, then set it down with a sigh. "Do you wish to see your father.. your _real_ father?" Stein looked down at Kidd. The 16 year old nodded his head, "I do." he said, determine in his voice.

"Okay then, follow me." Stein walked over to the door and opened it and waited for Kidd to walk over with him and walk out. Kidd obliged and slowly walked down the hall where Stein was directing him, Stein in front of him of course. He could hear many people whispering things about him, he tried to ignore them but couldn't. He gritted his teeth to hold in his anger, not wanting to hurt anymore lives.

He closed his eyes and a picture of Noah flashed into his memory, the face had been etched into his brain for eternity. Stein led him into another dark room, and sat him in a chair infront of a screen. It brought up a white light, which surprised the boy. "Now I'm going to put this camera infront of your face and when the light flashes red, that means it will be showing your face to the person receiving the image." Stein said, setting a camera on a desk in front of Kidd.

Kidd watched in amazement as the red light flashed on. But then he heard someone talking, but the only people who where in the room where he and Stein. "What do you mean he's been found?" a somewhat old sounding voice called. "Shinigami-Sama, he's right here. Turn around and look at him." a man with red hair, wearing a black suit tapped a black cloaked figures shoulder.

The cloaked figure turned around, he was wearing a skull like mask, but it was happy-ish. He made a sound that was almost as a gasp. "Kidd..?" he sounded like he was dreaming. Kidd just stared at him, scanning him with his eyes. Black and white.. and perfectly symmetrical. "Kidd!" he cried in joy. "They found you! Maka and Soul were sucsessful in their mission, I see!" he got closer to the screen.

Stein bumped him in the shoulder, "Say something." he whispered.

"U-Uhm.. hey.. father?" he stuttered.

"Yes Kiddo?" he asked, and flashed off what could almost be a smile. "Are you really there?" Kidd asked, and Stein facepalmed. "Yes yes, I'm here! Stein! When can you arrive?" he asked. Stein sighed, "I'm afraid Kidd could never make the journey from London to Death City if he failed to keep conciousness from the jump from the human world to the shinigami world." Stein said. The man sighed deeply. "I see... Noah's sealed off his powers, huh?" he said.

Stein nodded.

"Well be sure to-" the screen started to fuzz out. "Shinigami-Sama?" Stein asked. He didn't answer as the screen went black and the camera exploded. Kidd let out a shrill cry of fright as he was blown back by the impact, slamming his head into the ground. "Kidd!" Stein dove for the boy, helping him sit back up. "Damnit.. they found us." Stein said with a pissed off tone.

Kidd looked at him with sheer fright in his beautiful golden eyes. "Who's where?" He asked, but Stein did not answer him and them grabbed Kidd's hand and pulled him out of the room. The whole hallway.. no the whole facility was now in complete panic. The lights were on back-up lights, creating a dark omnious light.

"Where's Soul?" Kidd asked.

Stein didn't answer.

"Stein! I want an answer!" he pulled his hand from the iron grip Stein held his hand in. Kidd saw that Stein was shaking. "She found us..." he whispered, then Kidd heard it. Laughing. "Hand over the child, and we wont kill everyone in this facility."

"Never!" Stein spat back.

"Proffessor Stein!" Soul said, running towards the duo. Kidd looked and was relieved that Soul and Maka were okay. "Quick, Soul, take Kidd as far away from here as possible. She's here!" Stein shoved Kidd into Soul's arms, and Maka saluted.

"Good."

Another wave of shaking came over the building and Kidd grabbed his ears and screamed in pain. The youth shinigami fell to his knees and screamed. "No! G-Get out of my head!" he screamed and Soul dropped to his knees to help the boy up. Kidd looked up at Soul, but he didn't see the regular honey gold eyes of the shinigami, but red eyes. Soul jumped back just in time to avoid a kick.

"For the love of all! Medusa! What did you do to him?" Stein yelled. "Oh nothing.. just gave him one of my precious mind-controlling snakes." the one adressed as Medusa's voice echoed in the hallways. Stein growled. "You don't get it, do you?" Medusa hissed.

"Get what?" Soul shouted dodging a series of kicks and punches from the youth shinigami. "If this boy and his father meet up, Shinigami will become powerful again... and of course, we couldn't let this poor child's powers hatch again in your hands, could we?" Medusa appeared next to Kidd who stopped moving and stood still. She rubbed her head on his and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Soul!" Stein yelled and Soul dashed forward and delivered a kick to Medusa, straight in the jawline. She fell to the ground, the blond snake-witch snapped her fingers and Kidd fell to the ground like a lifeless shell. Stein caught him in time before his head hit the ground again. Medusa grinned and waved. "Until next time I bid you adieu~" she said and dissapeared. Soul growled, "Damnit! She got away!" Stein yelled, picking the limp boy in his arms. "We need to get him to Sid." Stein said. "Sid went outside with the rest of the students when we had the earthquake. "Earthquake..?" Stein was puzzled. "We had an earthquake?" he asked.

"Yeah! It was large and it almost destroyed the entire facility." Soul said. They were know walking down the hallway, the backup lights holding up good lighting their way out. The three were running out of the building, and into the sunlight. They saw kids and adults alike crowed against each other, staring at the door. "Stein!"

The trio looked up to see the zombie running towards them with a girl following behind him, she was wrapped in bandages.

Kidd could faintly here screaming and talking in his state of sub-counciousness. He had hoped nobody was hurt until he opened his eyes. He screamed and sat right up, hitting his forehead on the blue man's face. He just stared at Kidd as he writhed in pain. "He's awake!" the zombie-fied man said and sat up. Kidd put his hand to his forehead, trying to remember what had happened.

"Finally!" he heard another voice and someone entered the tent.. tent? They were in a.. tent? Kidd shrugged it off as he saw the person come into his view. Soul. Still wearing the same clothes as he had met him, he knelt down to Kidd putting his hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked, his blue eyes full of worry. Kidd looked at Soul, who had a giant bruise on his cheek that was half covered with a bandage.

"Soul..? What happened?" he asked, looking around.

Soul just stared at him. "It looks like there is a group in which they are afraid of you meeting up with your father." Soul finally responded. The shinigami was dumbfounded. He certainly didn't remember doing anything.. _bad_. Why would they try and keep him and his father from meeting?

"That's just it." a girl said, leaning against a pole in the tent. She wore a blue shirt and a black hoodie, her dark blue jeans tightly wrapped around her legs and arrows wrapped around the design of the jeans, she also wore a blue and white scarf. Odd. She had short black hair and light honey amber eyes. "They don't want you to meet up with him because he can hatch your shinigami powers, isn't that right Sid?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

The blue man nodded and turned to Kidd. "Kidd, your in danger here." the one addressed as Sid said.

Soul nodded and helped the injured boy stand up. "That's where Kura here comes in." He gestured to the odd girl. She flashed a white smile, and held out her hand. "I'm Kura D'talia." she said, smiling. Kidd stared at her hand, not knowing what to do with it. _These strange people and their strange customs.. _

"_You must __**NEVER **__touch my hands unless I say so. If you even gesture me, I will beat you down until you wont be able to move!_" the horrible memory flashed in his head and he slightly bowed. Kura snorted, "We'll teach you our ways." she said and her hand fell to her side.

"Where are we, Soul?" he asked.

"Sid and I brought you to the Italian facility. We are near a beach, so when you walk out, you must be careful. The smell hits you like a ton of bricks." Soul grabbed onto his hand.

Kidd's cheeks brightened at the contact. "U-Uhm.. Soul..." he whispered, and Soul looked at him questioningly. Kidd looked down at his hand intwined with Soul's and coughed. Soul got what he was saying and pulled away. "Kura is the leader of all the facilities here in Italy." Kura smiled. "D'talia...?" Kidd asked.

The girl nodded. "It's an Italian last name." She smiled. Kidd smiled back, "I've never met an Italian before! Noah-Sama would always tell me they were bad people." he said, and shook her hand. Finally. "That's because your mother was Italian." Sid said. Kidd looked at the zombie. "Where is my mother?" he dared to know the answer.

"Kidd.. your mother.." Kura frowned. "I think it's best if we show him." Soul stopped her. The Italian leader nodded, "Come on Kidd, follow us." Kura gestured to Kidd.

Hesitantly, he followed them. Soul was right, the oceanic smell hit him in the face. But it smelled.. so beautiful. He breathed in the scent as the two brought him to a grassy land. It was quiet, except for the waves in the backround and the wind blowing.

"Kidd, you can read, right?" Soul asked. "Of course, why?" Kidd counter-asked.

"Kidd.. it's all in Italian, but I will translate." Kura said, kneeling down.

"_Qui ponga la bella Maria Damino. Ha combattuto alla morte dalla battaglia fra Noah quando era sulla ricerca del suo bambino, Death the Kidd. Ha combattuto con l'amore di una madre, ma la furia di un guerriero. _(Here lay the beautiful Maria Damino. She fought to the death from the battle between Noah when he was on search for her child, Death the Kidd. She fought with the love of a mother, but the fury of a warrior. )" Kura said in a beautiful accent.

Kidd didn't believe. No. He **couldn't** believe it. He remembered his mother's face after all those years. Soft, tan and loving. He couldn't disagree she was breath-taking, even if he was his mother. "She's gone.. but that doesn't mean you can't see her." Kura said, taking a deep breath. The young Shinigami's eyes darted for Kura. "Your a shinigami! Like I am, and only can Shinigami's contact with the dead if they still have the soul." Kura said.

"Each leader of each facility is a shinigami. We are not blood related, but we are of the same kind." Kura smiled. Kidd knelt next to his mother's tombstone, forcing the tears not to fall. "No... I'm not strong enough.." he said, resting his hands on the stone, his head falling down.

Then after a while, his head came up and he turned around, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Kura..?" he asked. Soul watched as Kidd walked over to her intently. "Can you help me write something in my mother's tombstone... in Italian?" he asked. "Si, of course!" She smiled.

**Ciò è il vostro figlio, Kidd. Voglio ringraziarlo per non dare in su sulla protezione me… che la vostra morte non sarà invano. **


End file.
